


Raz Trance Vibrator

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Gaming, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Makeshift vibrator, Masturbation, Raz 'Trance Vibrator'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with your best friend helping you masturbate every once and a while?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raz Trance Vibrator

The doorbell rang. Dean lazily turned her head to the door, bringing her hand up to point to it.

"Cassie, you should get that."

Castiel looked behind her at the door, sighing as she stood up.

"Why can't you get it?"

Dean groaned, stretching out her arm.

"It's just so far away."

Dean smiled as she put down her arm, watching Castiel open the door.

"I have a delivery for...'Dean Winchester'."

Dean jumped off the couch, running over to the door and pushing Castiel out of the doorway.

"That's me. Dean Winchester."

Castiel scoffed and went over to sit back down on her arm chair.

"Here is your package...and could I have you sign here?"

Dean nodded, placing the box between her knees as she took the clipboard, writing down her name in sloppy cursive.

The man smiled before he took back the clipboard, walking down the hall and into the elevator. Dean closed the door, shrieking with excitement as she ran to the couch, jumping on it with her full force.

Castiel watched as Dean tore open the box, pulling out two items. Dean threw the box to the floor, a smile wide on her face.

Sam walked out of his bedroom, a sleepy grin on his face.

"Is it that new game you ordered?"

Dean looked up at her brother, nodded as she ripped open the plastic wrap on the disc's package. Sam walked over to her, sitting down on the couch as he grabbed the second item, laughing as he read the box.

"'Trance Vibrator'? Are you sure this isn't some type of sex toy?"

Dean grabbed the box from his hands.

"No you fucking pervert. As the music plays, this block thing vibrates so you feel like you're in the game."

Sam looked over to Castiel, who just silently shrugged.

"Whatever you say Dean."

Dean ran over to her playstation, putting the 'Raz' disc inside. Sam stood from the couch, walking back over to his bedroom. "Have fun with your sex toy."

Dean sneered at him, watching as his door closed. She opened the black box containing the 'Trance Vibrator', hooking it into the station before grabbing one of her controllers. She clicked on the game's icon, starting the game before she threw the controller over to Castiel.

"You can play it while I try to figure out this vibrating thing."

Castiel nodded, going into the settings to find out the controls before she started the first level.

Dean absent-mindedly placed the block in her lap, picking up the manual to see how to use it.

Castiel pressed down R2, moving the left stick to lock onto the targets, the shots firing to the beat.

Dean looked over at Castiel, watching as the brunette girl moved her body left and right as she moved her fingers on the controller.

Dean suddenly let out a soft moan, feeling the block start to vibrate in her lap. Castiel looked down at her, seeing Dean's eyes start to close.

Castiel pressed the menu button, pausing the game.

"Are you okay Dean?"

Dean's eyes reopened as she turned her head to look at Castiel.

"For fuck's sake Cassie, keep playing!"

Castiel wordlessly turned her attention back to the screen, her unpausing the game being met with a slightly louder moan from Dean.

Dean brought a hand down to the vibrating block, opening her legs before she placed it in between them. She laid her head back onto the floor, gently moving her hips up and down against the block as the beat played through it.

Castiel hit a combo, the beat more intense as Dean started to have trouble catching her breath.

"Do you want me to stop Dean?"

Dean rubbed the block against her soaked boy shorts, the nails of her free hand digging into the carpet.

"God no!"

Dean started to whimper, desperately biting her lip as she felt the vibrations throughout her entire body.

"God Cassie...this feels so fucking good."

Castiel glanced down to Dean, sprawled out on the floor, rubbing the block against herself. She watched as Dean tensed, groaning as the small patch of wet grew bigger.

Castiel turned her eyes away, waiting for Dean to finish her moaning before she paused the game.

Dean sat up on the floor, breathing heavily as she picked the block up and threw it to the side.

"Well that was...uh...strange."

Dean turned her head, looking up at Castiel with remnants of pleasure still crossing her face.

"Why?"

Castiel shrugged, putting down the controller.

"Well I mean...you just orgasmed...I just made you orgasm..."

Dean nodded, standing up before she handed the block to Castiel and picked up the controller.

"What's wrong with your best friend helping you masturbate every once and a while?"

Castiel cautiously picked up the block, jumping as Dean unpaused the game, making it vibrate in her hand.

"Aren't you going to, uh, change your underwear?"

Dean glanced down at her lap, shrugging before she went back to playing the game.

"Nah...besides, now it's your turn."


End file.
